BOOK IV
by Flaming Wolf5491
Summary: Basicly my version of what i think book VI shoud by like POSTPONED UNTIL I FINISH MEETING FOR THE SECOND TIME-Sorry:
1. Chapter 1

** Book IIII**

**So this is my version of what book four should be like. It's going to be about 20 chapters (maybe) if not more and it's my very first fan-fic ever posted so R&R and you MUST REVIEW (please??)!!!!!!**

**oh and I know Arya a bit out of character but I couldn't think what she would do in that kind of situation.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE INHERITANCE CYCLE I WOULD BE RICH AND WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS (AND IM NOT A GUY F.Y.I.)**

CHAPTER I:

Arya's POV

Arya began to walk slowly toward Eragon's tent. She hadn't seen him since the day the Varden took Feinster.

As Arya drew closer to Eragon's tent she felt a mind brush hers. She assumed that it was Eragon so she opened her mind to the presence slightly. Instead of Eragon Saphira entered her mind.

"_Arya?"_

"_What is it Saphira?" _Arya asked concern thick in her voice.

"_It's Eragon. All he does is lay in bed, he barely even comes out to eat and when he does I had to force him._ Saphira sounded as worried as Arya felt.

"What's wrong with him?" Arya asked not bothering to speak with her mind anymore.

"_The death of Oromis and Glaedr still bother him, though he will not show it nor talk of it."_

"_Oh that explains why I haven't seen him as of late". _Arya sighed then I will go and talk to him.

"_Yes thank you."_ Saphira bowed her head and retreated from Arya's mind.The truth was she wasn't over it either and neither were any of the other elves.

Arya had reached Eragon's tent and rapped on the wooded pole in the center. Getting no answer she instead brushed the tent flaps aside and stepped inside.

My breath caught in her throat, Eragon lay on his cot staring up at the roof of his tent thou his eyes saw nothing.

"Eragon!"

"Hmm.... what do you want." he mumbled so quietly I barely heard him.

"Eragon get up and lets go...um" I was trying to think of something that would catch his interest enough so that he would leave his tent. "How about we go to the sparing field. We haven't spared in a long time." I finished hoping that he would be interested.

"No we haven't..." Eragon responded, his voice devoid of emotion.

Arya sighed and walked over to his bed sitting down on the edge. "Eragon you have to leave your tent some time, sooner rather than later."

"Why should I?" He sounded so upset.

"Because people need you. You are our only hope. I know the death of your mentors pains you but it pains every elf just as much as it does you."

"Arya," His voice broke "It feels like losing Garrow and Brom all over again." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Eragon the best way to deal with these things is to talk to someone." I was hoping that he would talk about the pain with Saphira or me but instead he answered;

"And who would you propose that I speak with there are only a hand full of people that actually knew them and half of them I don't have a strong enough relationship to talk with them about my problems.

Eragon's POV

I regretted saying it as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

I sighed. "Arya I'm sorry... I'm just really really stressed." And to my relief she only nodded.

"I guess we all are with the war and everything." I nodded feeling a little better.

"So are you coming to spare with me?" She asked I had almost forgot.

"Um..... not right now I... need a little more time to thing maybe tomorrow."

She nodded again. "Ok I'll hold you to that." Arya smiled and left me by myself.

I sighed laying back down on my not so comfortable cot and fell into a well deserved sleep.

**WELL THATZ THE FIRST CHAPTER WHEW ITZ NOW 1:30 AM SO SINCE IM UP THIS LATE I NEED REVIEWS. I DONT MIND CRITISIM BUT PLEASE DONT BE TO HARSH**

**-FLAME-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Book VI**

** SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED....AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DIDNT WHY NOT!?!?!?!?!? BUT ANYWAY R+R!!! ENJOY. OH AND I GOT QUITE A FEW COMPLAINTS FOR SPELLING SO IF ANYONE WANTS TO BY MY BETA READER..... I NEED ONE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING....SADLY**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Eragon's POV**

When I woke the sun was streaming through the flap of my tent. I felt better than I had in a long time.

'_Saphira?' _I reached out my mind towards my dragon.

'_Yes little one.'_ She lifted her head to look at me. I smiled it felt good to talk to someone instead of sulking. I got up out of my cot and went outside to see Saphira.

'_So what should we do today?' _I smiled up at her. It felt like I hadn't seen her for ages.

_' well you do have sparing with Arya today, and by the way she stopped by a little while before you woke up and said to meet her at the sparing grounds when you woke up and for you to contact her when you woke up. A_fter delivering Arya's message she returned to the position she had previously been in.

_'Ok I'll do that now then....and Saphira.'_

_'Yes' _She raised her head again.

I walked over to her and put my arms as far around her neck as I could and hugged her._ 'Its nice to see you again.' _I pulled back to look at her, how her scales sparkled in the sunlight.

She laughed_ 'Its good to see you to little one.' _She nuzzled her snout to my back, her way of hugging me back. I turned to retrieve brisingr from my tent then started towards the sparing field waving as I left.

**Arya's POV**

I was standing around the edges of the sparing grounds waiting for Eragon, there where a few people fighting around the area but not many. I guessed that there were still many injured people.

I could feel someone trying to gain access of my mind and quickly threw up my barriers.

_'Arya. Its me Eragon.' _I opened my mind to him just enough so that I could speak with him.

I nodded in recognition even though I knew he couldn't see me.

'Good_ morning Eragon Shur'tugal.' _I turned just in time to see him approaching from my left and smiled. He looked much better than the last time I had seen him. He lifted his hand in greeting and I nodded in return.

**Eragon's POV**

Arya looked as beautiful as always. As I approached she turned and saw me coming toward her. I raised my hand to greet her and I saw a small smile grace her lips before her usual expression settled back onto her features, but that little smile made me feel even better than before.

"Good morning Arya svit-kona." I grinned as I stopped a few feet in front of her. She arched an eyebrow and stepped back drawing her sword that had previously been strapped to her side.

"So are you ready?" Her eyes glinted dangerously and I knew she wouldn't go easy on me this time.

I nodded "I guess it would be nice to have a real challenge for a change." She laughed, the sound of it was one of my favorite in the world.

We both guarded our blades so that neither of us would get seriously hurt, after that we circled each other. I struck first knowing that she would just keep circling until I attacked. I swung brisingr toward her left side and she blocked easily then went on the offensive swinging her blade to the opposite side I had attempted to strike. We kept up our battle for what seemed like hours and a crowd had formed around us. The spectators had formed into a circle large enough so that we could move around freely without distraction. I was getting tired but I could tell that Arya couldn't last much longer at the pace we were fighting. If I could hold out a little longer I stood a chance of winning.

**Arya's POV**

I was tired, more so than I should have been or would have been if I was clashing with someone of any less skill. He knew I was tiring but I could hold out long enough to beat him. Right at that time Eragon swung brisingr toward my left side ,like he had at the beginning of our match, forcing me to focus more on our battle. I blocked just as his blade was about to make contact with my hip I blocked then spun in a tight circle. A well aimed blow struck brisingr knocking the sword out of Eragon's hands and back into the crowd where the bystanders jumped out of the way to avoid getting a limb sliced off my the rider's blade. He fell to the ground as brisingr skittered away from him. I lifted the blade of my sword so that it was inches away from my opponents neck. He was breathing hard, sweat was pouring from his head and his face had turned a bright reddish color.

I tilted my head and stared down at the defeated rider, he just looked up at me then started grinning like a fool. I sheathed my blade and reached a hand down to help him up. He took my out stretched hand, allowing me to pull him to his feet. My head still tilted I looked into his eyes.

"Good match you have improved since the last time we fought." I complimented him.

**Eragon's POV**

I grinned sheepishly at Arya's compliment and probably looked like a fool at the time but I didn't care. I was about to reply when a messenger ran up to us bowing first to me then to Arya.

"Lady Nasuada has requested that you come to her pavilion immediately."

**OK SO THATZ CHAPTER TWO WITH A LIL CLIFFY. I TOOK SOME PEOPLEZ ADVICE MAKE IT MORE DESCRIPTIVE AND TO CHECK THE SPELLING BETTER.....SO WELL ANY WAY REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**-FLAME-**


	3. Chapter 3

**BOOK VI**

**So this is chapter three and I'll try to make the chapters longer and be more descriptive about the setting and the visuals etc. I try to update everyday or every other day cuz I got a science project due in 2 weeks gotta do that so I wont have as much time to write and update n I probably wont have computer access for spring break so you all who like it may have ta wait a lil longer that usual....**

**but any way R+R please!!!! oh and thanxz to all the peoplez who review and well here we go.....**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT A GUY/ NAMES NOT CHRISTOPHER/ NOT THAT OLD/DONT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Eragon's POV**

As Arya and I made our way to Nasuada's pavilion I noticed how few people there were milling around that usual. Some who were sitting outside tents and around small fires had bandages over cuts and gashes that had been inflicted in the last battle.

When we finally arrived at the large red tent in the center of the Varden's encampment the sun was high in the sky, I guessed it was about noon. Nasuada's guard the nighthawks were positioned outside the pavilion with weapons drawn. I stepped up to the large, red tent and looked at the guards quizzically when they didn't try to stop me. The human guard probably could tell what I was thinking by the look I gave him because he began to speak quickly, slurring his words.

" L-lady Nightstalker informed us to let the two of you pass without interruption, Th-that you needed to get here as soon as possible." I only nodded deciding that I wouldn't make him more nervous by questioning him any further and proceeded into the tent. As I walked in I saw that it was already filled with people. Nasuada sat near the opposite side of the red pavilion in her high backed chair, around her in random salvaged chairs from abandoned houses sat king Orik, Jormudur, and other members of the war council.

I could sense Saphira approaching from the general direction of my tent. When she got close enough she landed at the side of the tent so that she could snake her head thru the opening back. Her sapphire blue eye surveyed the group that had assembled for whatever meeting Nasuada had called us here for. Her gaze settled on me and I smiled walking over to take an empty chair close to my dragon. Arya came over to take the only other empty chair a few feet away from where I was sitting. After we had settled Nasuada began to speak. I glanced at Arya once more, she looked uneasy, before returning my attention to Nasuada.

She sighed. " There is an army of about six hundred leaving Melian and heading toward the Empire. They seemed to be guarding something that must be very important-"

"It could be a new weapon that Galbatorix has designed to destroy us!" Orik interjected.

Nasuada sighed again. "As I was saying" she glared at Orik silencing him. "We have reliable spies in Melian but their report.... is hard to believe." She paused as if she was thinking of the possibility of the report being real. "They say that the army is carrying the last dragon egg with them." There was a shocked silence in the room. A low but fierce growl erupted from Saphira's throat and a puff of smoke floated out of her nostrils. She projected her thoughts to everyone present in the room. _'So how are we going to get the egg from them?' _I could feel overpowering waves of hate rolling off of her as she spoke. I could tell the others in the room felt it to because of how they shifted uneasily in their seats.

"Saphira.." She began and I could hear the sympathy in her voice. "I- we..we can't afford to lose any more people right now. So many are still recovering...." Nasuada trailed off looking down. A growl so loud that it shook the tent. I could feel sorrow, anger, and so many other emotions flowing over our link that I couldn't decipher them all. That mixing with my own emotions pushed me to lose control of my better judgment.

"We can't afford another dragon and rider to aline themselves with the Empire. If we let them get as far as Uru'baen the war is lost, it wont matter how many warriors we have. This may be our only chance to get the egg, if we don't Galbatorix could send it where we could never find it."

**Arya's POV**

Eragon sounded about as angry as I felt. We had to find a way to get that egg. Just then I got a plan that couldn't fail. I stood up to tell Nasuada of my plan.

"Nasuada..."

**I know its pretty short but I didn't want to make it to long by putting the whole plan so that will be in the next chapter........Another cliffy but don't worry you will get to see the full plan in the next chapter. Will Eragon be able to get the egg?? who will it hatch for if they do?? I guess you will just have ta wait n see.**

**-FLAME**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOK IV**

** IM SO SO SO SOO SORRY!!! PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!!!! I was busy all spring break and I had and I had LOTS of homework just because my teachers want to work us to death plus lil trouble writing this but you will see what I mean once you get done reading....-sigh- but anyway here we go....**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Arya's POV**

"What if we send a small elite group of warriors to retrieve the egg from the Empire's soldiers as they sleep, a group of three maybe. They will go to their encampment at midnight, find the egg and get out before anyone knows that they were there." I looked around to see the others reaction. It was a simple plan really and there were some flaws but if the right people went on this mission it couldn't fail.

" And what of their guards? If they really are carrying the last dragon egg then the place is bound to be heavily guarded, even at night." Orik put in doubtfully. "No human would be able to sneak in."

I turned to face him. "I wasn't planing to send humans." I resumed speaking to Nasuada. "The three that will go would be elves. Eragon, Blodhgarm, and myself." I looked around to see if anyone objected.

Nasuada studied me for a while before speaking. "What if your plan fails? What if you are caught? You are asking me to let three of my finest warriors to invade the enemy camp. If you get caught there will be no hope of winning this war." She looked concerned

I sighed she had a point, and I knew it would be hard for her. " Well if, by some odd twist of fate, we do get caught-"

"Then Saphira will just have to swop in and save us won't she?" Eragon cut me off, a smirk forming on his face. He turned to Saphira putting his hand on her snout. "Isn't that right?" Saphira growled in consent, she was the most enthusiastic about my plan besides Eragon.

Eragon spoke up again "So do we have a mission?" Everyone focused on Nasuada waiting for her verdict. She looked highly annoyed but agreed to let us go. "I suppose you can go _but_ I want you back within a weeks time." She looked us over once more like she was regretting her decision already. Shaking her head as she spoke "You're all dismissed."

**Eragon's POV ( I skipped a little time so now it's almost midnight and they are right outside the enemy's camp.) **

I stared out over the camp,Orik had been right, there were guards posted at every place that there was a possibility of anyone entering or exiting without them noticing. They had set up camp in a valley like area where they could easily defend their camp. They were a little less than a forth of the way to Uru'baen. It wasn't hard to over take them riding on a dragon but we had to follow for half a day up where we looked like nothing more than a bird flying absently about high in the sky. When they finally decided to stop and set up camp the sun was setting in the west, so we had a good couple of hours to rest before the infiltration started. I shook my head to clear it of all the nagging thoughts that seemed to keep seeping through against my will.

I sighed turning to Arya and Blodhgarm. "So are we ready?" Even though this had been planed awhile before hand and I knew we could get in and out without the Empire's soldiers seeing us, but I was still nervous. Arya nodded. "Tell Saphira to be ready." Noticing the look on my face she continued, "Just in case." reassuring me.

_'Saphira?' _I let my thoughts flow to her. She was hidden a little ways back so no one would notice anything out of the ordinary.

_'Yes?'_ I felt her voice reverberate throughout my mind, smothering my doubts.

_'Arya says to be ready just in case we need you. Ok?' _I relaid Arya's message to her. If it wasn't for my enhanced senses I wouldn't have seen the small puff of smoke that floated in to the air, I took that yes.

Sighing I look back toward the camp. Arya must have noticed my mood because she looked at me and began to speak.

"Eragon what's wrong?" she asked sounding a bit worried. I just shook my head "Nothing, I'm fine." and tried to sound as convincing as possible. I could tell she didn't believe me but didn't say anymore.

**Arya's POV**

I knew he wasn't alright but I figured if he was going to tell me he already would have so I didn't press for an answer. Instead I nodded and turned away from him.

As I looked across the small, grassy plain that separated us from the enemy camp I couldn't help but feel a little excited for what was to come even though the only reason we were here was to get the egg and get out.

------- (later that night.)

**Arya's POV**

It was just after midnight there were very few guards posted so I guessed that we could get in and out in little time. We were ready to get the last dragon egg back.

**That's all for now. This was suppose to be a longer chapter but I decided to split it in half I will update sooner next time....SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!!!!!**

**-FLAME**


	5. Chapter 5

** BOOK IV**

**I'm back!!! yay!!!! I'm gonna start posting regularly again (hopefully =P) I'm still sorry it took me so long to post the last chapter T-T.... but... anyway here's the next half of the chapter. **

**CHAPTER five**

**Arya's POV**

Things seemed awfully quiet as we crept through the Empire soldiers encampment and I couldn't help but get the feeling that we were walking strait in to a trap.

**Eragon's POV**

Suddenly I wasn't so sure about this mission. It was to quiet, there should have been more guards even if it was late. _'Galbatorix is planning something' _I thought to Saphira.

_'Just be careful' _I nodded. _'I will Saphira, and you don't get found.' _A soft chuckle reverberated through my mind. _'I will little one.'_ with that she withdrew from my mind.

"Eragon." Arya's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to the present. I turned my head toward her. "This is the center of the camp, where the egg should be." I looked around the small muddy clearing in which we were standing. I expanded my mind around the clearing.

Noticing that there was no dragon presence any where close I turned to Arya, confused. "There isn't an egg here."

She only nodded. "So it was a trap." I heard a low growl and turned in time to see Blodhgarm sniffing the air with a grim look on his face. "The red rider approaches

**Arya's POV **

The situation was getting worse and worse. W were in the middle of the enemy's camp with only three of us, and now Murtagh was heading this way. There was no way we could make it out before he got here.

Just then I heard a loud, booming voice from a little way behind us. "Humph" He snorted, cocking his head to the side. "If you really thought that the king would let the last dragon egg be transported by mere soldiers then you are a bunch of fools." He drew a emerald green oval out of a saddle bag. He smirked at the look on our faces. "Is this what you were looking for?"

I turned around to face the rider as I drew my elven blade, ready for a fight.

**Eragon's POV**

_'Saphira!'_ I shouted mentally as loud as I could. Her growl could be heard where I was standing even she was hidden over a mile away._ 'I'm coming!' _I heard her reply quickly. _'Saphira...' _I repeated my voice heavy with dread _'he has the egg with him.'_ I felt the sorrow emanating from her across our mental bond as it coupled with my own.

I could barely make out a sapphire blue streak shot off from the ground. She flew faster than I had ever seen her fly. Murtagh just sat upon his dragon, a slight smirk on his face."And you really think you'll be much help?" Murtagh chuckled. Saphira growled again this time much more ferocity as she flew now only a few feet away. I leaped into the air, just as Saphira arrived, landing squarely on her saddle.

"So your really going to fight me brother? Even after what happen to your mentors." Thorn shoot a small streak of fire as his master spoke. They were clearly trying to intimidate me but apparently that didn't work out how they had planed. Grief threatened to consume me but I held it at bay using it as fuel for my revenge.

My eyes darkened at his words as I drew Brisingr. "If your trying to scare me off it's not working. I _will _get my revenge here and I _will _be taking that egg as I leave," I sighed raising my blade to point it directly at him. "even if it means that I have to kill you." I stated shaking with rage. He seemed startled at my new found confidence, like he had expected me to run away with my tail tucked between my legs but I wasn't going to run away anymore.

**Arya's POV**

I drew in a shuddering breath, seeing the peaceful always cheerful rider like this scared me. Seeing his half brother again after watching him kill Oromis and Glaedr must have snapped something inside of him. This wasn't the Eragon that I knew. I was snapped out of my thoughts as dozens of the Empire's soldiers swarmed out from behind tents and had made a crocked circle around Blodhgarm and I.

Eragon turned and his expression immediately returned to the old Eragon upon seeing us in distress. "Arya.." his voice was deadly quiet and filled with hatred. I shook my head. "We'll be fine, you focus on him." I glared at Murtagh gritting my teeth resisting the urge to kill him now. He gave us one last worried glace before nodding and turning back to Murtagh.

"You'll regret this brother" Murtagh shouted at Eragon. He only shook his head "No you'll regret murdering Oromis and Glaedr." Thorn growled as Saphira snorted out a blue stream of flame and charged toward the pair. Thorn roared and speed forward to meet Eragon and Saphira's advance. The two pairs locked in combat as I dived into battle with the soldiers surrounding me.

**Cliffie!!! the real fight is in the next chapter I'll post as soon I'm done.... REVIEW!!!! PLEASE???? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Book IV**

**Next chapter. Sorry it took so long! I was grounded and had major writers block! R&R Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Eragon's POV**

My sword clanged loudly against Zar'roc as Murtagh blocked my first attack. But as soon as the sound pierced the air, I had already pulled Brisingr back to strike at his other side. He blocked again, grimacing at the power behind the blow. Growling in rage as he used Zar'roc to shove my blade away, putting some distance between us.

"Why don't you just give up? You'll never be able to best me with all the power Galbatorix has given me." He raised his voice so loud I shuddered when Murtagh's voice filled my sensitive ears. I glanced up. Thorn had flown above me so that Murtagh could look down at me.

A violent shudder rocketed throughout Murtagh's body. "E-Eragon" he sputtered "Eragon get out of here. H-he's to ...strong. You won't be able to beat him." He sounded different, almost like the Murtagh I had first meet, but different as well. His voice was becoming strained.

Murtagh groaned in agony as he clutched his head. "Eragon!" He yelled through his teeth. "Hurry!"

I shook my head sadly. "You know as well as I do that we can't leave without the egg. Do you really wish what Galbatorix put you and Thorn through onto another dragon and rider?"

By now, he was gasping for breath from the effort of holding Galbatorix at bay. "He's pushing me out of the way. He's going to kill you."

"You don't have to keep serving him, you can change!" I yelled to him. My hate for him seemed to be draining from me as I watched him suffer.

He shook his head "We both know it's too late for me." His gaze met mine "You have to defeat him, I... I won't be able to help you." He stared wistfully toward the sky. "He can control me with no trouble at all." He met my eyes again smiling slightly. I saw his eyes glaze over right before he pitched forward in his saddle. Thorn let out a despaired growl that quickly turned to a moan. Murtagh's body began to convulse. Then he sat up straighter in Thorns saddle. "Insolent fool," I heard him mutter, Galbatorix had taken over Murtagh's body again.

A wide grin spread across his face and a disturbing cackle erupted from his throat. "You should have left when you had the chance, now you will die."

"Eragon!" I heard Arya yell, "We need to get out of here!"

Both Arya and Blödhgarm were bleeding from various cuts and scratches. None of their wounds were critical and could be dealt with later.

**Arya's POV**

I twirled around and slashed down the last solider. I heard Eragon yelling to Blödhgarm.

"You two look for the egg, I'll take care of him." Eragon stared coldly at Galbatorix. A large, evil grin spread across Galbatorix's face.

"You mean this?" he stated, raising his eyebrows as he pulled a large emerald green oval from one of the saddle bags strapped to Thorn. My breath caught in my throat. '_How are we going to get the egg back now?' _I thought to myself.

Saphira growled deep in her throat, a sound that made even me shudder. I reached out and brushed his mind. _'Eragon.'_

'_Yes Arya?'_

'_Eragon, we have to get that egg.'_ I saw a slight nod at my words. _'Ok, I'll distract him and try to get the egg to the two of you.'_

I sighed. _'Ok, but Eragon…' _another small glance, _'be careful.' _A grin spread across his face- one that I hadn't seen since before Oromis died. _'Don't worry. Saphira and I have this covered.'_ And with that, Saphira sprang forward to lock talons with Thorn while Eragon began to strike out at Murtagh with fast-paced blows that kept him occupied enough not to bother with Blödhgarm or me.

Saphira then began to claw at the saddlebag that was strapped to Murtagh's left side- the same one that the dragon egg occupied. Realizing his plan, I rushed forward pulling Blödhgarm behind me.

"What are you doing?" Blödhgarm shouted from behind me just as Eragon cut the strap for the saddlebag that held the egg. I let Blödhgarm's arm drop and dived forward to catch the bag that was quickly plummeting to earth.

I heard an angry growl from above at the same time I heard a cry of agony. _'Eragon!'_

**Ok, I know it is not that much of a start and I do not have as much of writers block… since this summer. I hope to start posting regularly, but no guarantees…**

**T-T KRAZI T. T-T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Book IV**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Arya's POV**

I quickly looked up from the bag I was holding to see Murtagh growling in frustration that the egg had been successfully stolen. Eragon was howling in pain, there was a large gash on his upper left arm that was now bleeding heavily. His face had grown deadly pale.

Murtagh started, "Eragon-" after a few quick breaths he began to speak again. "Leave. Hurry while I still have some control over him." He was writhing in pain, clutching his head very tightly.

Saphira descended quickly landing in front of us. Eragon was clutching at the wound on his upper arm trying to slow the blood flow, and his breathing was becoming ragged.

"Hurry! Get on now!" I could barely understand him through his clenched teeth.

"Eragon let me heal-" "No" he responded harshly. "No not 'till we get far away from here," his voice had turned softer.

I nodded silently and jumped up behind Blödhgarm who had already sat himself down behind Eragon.

**Eragon's POV**

Just as Saphira managed to cut the binding holding the saddle bag in place and turned her head around to catch it before it was out of reach. I felt a searing pain in my left arm as she turned and quickly came to the assumption that Murtagh had used that opportunity to slash out toward me. Saphira, knowing that I had been injured, growled in frustration and clawed out at Thorn once more before flying down to meet with Arya and Blödhgarm.

"Hurry! Get on now!"

"Eragon let me heal-"

"No," I quickly realized how harsh I was and continued in a softer tone. "Not 'till we get far away from here." Arya said nothing but instead climbed atop Saphira. Saphira gave a small snort which let out two small coulombs of smoke that slowly made their way up higher into the sky.

I gave one last look at Murtagh, struggling in his saddle to keep Galbatorix at bay long enough for us to escape, who immediately caught my gaze and yelled, "Hurry... Go now!"

I nodded "Goodbye...Brother" A small grin crept across his face before he jerked forward again and the shudders began to riot his body even more than before. Saphira glanced at Murtagh once before she brought her wings down in one mighty thrust that sent us off into the air.

**I will update in a couple of days…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Book IV**

**When the egg hatches it will happen like it did in the movie but the dragon will not grow as fast as Saphira did.**

**I own nothing! here's chapter eight! R+R enjoy..**

**Chapter Eight**

**Eragon's POV**

Saphira flew over a small clearing just big enough for her to fit comfortably. _We can stay here tonight Saphira._ She spiraled down to land close to the surrounding tree.

I slid off her back wincing at the sharp feeling of pain in my arm. Blodhgarm having already dismounted was walking the perimeter of the camp.

Arya landed beside me, wordlessly lifting the torn material of my tunic and placing her hand over the slash. "_Waise heill."_

"Thanks." She nodded walking over to the center of the encampment without glancing back.

I turned around sighing to myself as I began undoing the straps of Saphira's saddle. _Ahh. _Saphira yawned, stretching her jaws wide as she did so. I walked over to her head and rubbed her nose. _Rest well Saphira. _She opened one large sapphire eye and replied with humor in her voice. _Oh I will little one. Good night then Eragon. _She yawned once more before falling into a deep sleep.

I smiled. _Good night then._

**Arya's POV**

Eragon walked over to the saddle and picked up the bag that held the emerald dragon egg. He carefully lifted it out of its container and brought it over to where Blodhgarm and I sat. he cradled it in both his hand staring intently at it. I leaned forward slightly brushing it with the tips of my fingers. He glanced up at me with a curious expression on his face.

He held the egg out to me. I took it gingerly also cradling against my chest. I began to run my fingers across the smooth surface tracing the darker swirls.

The egg rocked slightly in my hands. Eragon looked up at me with first a thoroughly shocked expression that quickly spread into a very wide grin.

"You might want to put it down before it explodes." I hurriedly, but gently, sat it down a few feet in front of me.

We all covered our faces as shards of the egg flew toward us. I slowly uncovered my eyes to peer at the tiny creature that had just hatched. Eragon and Blodhgarm both glanced between me and the shattered egg.

I stared down at the small dragon faintly hearing what Eragon was saying. "Congratulations Arya" My gaze shifted to him. I felt as if I couldn't talk, the words just couldn't get my lips.

I tentatively stretched my hand out placing it softly on the young dragons head. A sharp pain shot thru out my entire body.

A few minutes later I sat up straighter clutching my head, and groaning at the same time. Eragon look at me sympathetically. I looked down at the small dragon who was now curled in my arms.

Blodhgarm was watching the dragon who was staring as intently at me as I was. He smiled "Well, now that your a dragon rider" he paused. "when will you begin your training?"

I shifted my gaze to Eragon, asking with my eyes, still not fully being able to take all this in and talk. He looked down at my dragon.

I smiled at the thought. _My _dragon. I looked back to Eragon as he spook.

"Well first he needs a name."

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait but I'm going to have to end it here because I cant think of a name for the new dragon.. so if you have any suggestions you can leave a review or send me a message.. the sooner I can figure out a name the sooner the net chapter will be up.**

**I was thinking of naming him Aiedial which means The Morning Star but I'm not sure.. so tell me what you think and if you know any good names. Review please.**


End file.
